


Frog, Moggie and Damsel in Distress

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Secret Garden [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alec needs a sofa, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, No James in the Story, Q Has a Cat, The things we don't say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q and Alec before they are Q & Alec</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frog, Moggie and Damsel in Distress

Laying his watchmaker tools down in the neoprene gunsmith's mat, Q was satisfied with this final minuscule adjustment he has made on the laser sights of the Walther CCP.  It would make an excellent backup gun for agents to carry.   He turned back to Station 5 where his target was ready at the far end of the firing range.  

Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, the Quartermaster fired off 8 quick rounds emptying the clip.  "What are you doing so late here at the firing range 006?" Q commented without turning away from his target that was sliding its way back up the range towards him.  

"I could ask you the same thing Quartermaster at 2:00 am."  Chuckled the tall Russian Double O from behind him at the door of the firing range.  "Isn't it a little past your bedtime?"

"Hardly.   This is the best time to be able to use the firing range without interruption."  Q carefully packed away his delicate set of tools wrapping them neatly in a leather pouch.  "Is there something I can do for you 006?"   Q rubbed a hand across his eyes before pushing his glasses back up his nose once again.  The agent had returned from a mission earlier during the day but R had already accepted his equipment.  

"I was just looking for Bond.  I thought he might still be in the building Q.  Wouldn't answer his mobile."   Trevelyan approached the loading bench as he spoke reaching down to pick up the gun Q has not packed away yet giving the sights a once over. "Nice work as usual Q." He commented glancing down at the younger man.

"Bond is in Monaco at the moment. Not scheduled to return for another 5 days."  Q commented taking the gun from the agent.  "Don't you have a flat to go to or are you still living with Bond?"   He knew the stories about 006 and 007.  Sharing a flat off and on over the years.  

"Don't you have a flat to go to Quartermaster?"  Trevelyan snorted.  "Or do you live in the basement of MI6?"

"Oh I have a flat.  I do see it occasionally.  I'm sure that Amelie would prefer that I am home more often than I am.  She can be a fickle bitch at times." Q huffed gathering the rest of his tools.

"Girlfriend?"  

"Hardly. Cat."  As he headed towards the outer doors of the firing range, agent trailing behind him.  "006. If you are needing to get into Bond's flat, I do have an experimental set of lock picking tools that need some field testing."

"Tempting thought that sounds Q, I was actually hoping for company.  Been on my own for weeks.  The human world needs the benefit of my sparkling personality once more."  Trevelyan glanced back into the empty range as though a companion might appear by magic.  
  
Q meanwhile cringed.  Put your foot in it, Quartermaster.  "Oh.  Of course." He blushed and ducked his head to hide it, pleased that Trevelyan was behind him.  He fumbled one-handed with the door until the agent stepped past him, opened it and waved him through.  "Thank you. I'm sure the clubs of London could yield an evening companion, even at this late hour" Q said, hiding his embarrassment with prim comment, trotting quickly along the corridor away from the chuckling agent.  
  
Annoyingly 006 didn't take the unsubtle hint and followed all the way to his office, looming in the doorway as Q tidied his tools away into a drawer.    
  
"Is this where you tell me you're not that kind of boy, Quartermaster?" Trevelyan smirked. Anyone else would have missed Q's slight startle but not a Double O. Trevelyan's grin broadened when Q turned his green eyed glare on him.  
  
"Indeed I am not" he declared hotly "and if that is your idea of a pick up line then I suggest you ask 007 for lessons in flirting.  At least he promises dinner before alluding to taking me to bed." The drawer slammed shut.  
  
Trevelyan raised an eyebrow in amusement at the slim man who was now bristling like an angry cat.  "I was anticipating a drink and conversation, but I wouldn't turn down an offer of a bed for the night.  Although your sofa would suit me just fine.  I assume you do both? Drink... and talk?"  
  
"I... Yes, but..." Q gritted his teeth, annoyed that he'd allowed a Double O to fluster him.  "I... My apologies, 006."  
  
"Don't believe all of the gossip, Q." Trevelyan dropped the teasing manner.  "Sometimes it's good to reconnect with normality after a mission.  I won't impose.  Find a hotel."  
  
Q sighed.  He liked 006. Of all the arrogant, irritating bastards in the Double O program who consistently failed to return anything other than twisted hunks of metal and wires, he was probably Q's favourite.  Good looking and amusing, and... He was so not going there... But... He did look like he could do with a decent night's sleep.  
  
"Fine.  One night.  Sofa."  
  
Trevelyan grinned.  "Just point me at a bottle and give me a pillow.  No other expectations.  If conversation with you isn't an option I can always talk to your cat."

“Do you have a vehicle or do I need to requisition one, 006?  I assume you were prefer not to take the Tube or a cab.”  Q began gathering his things, tablet into messenger bag, and searching around on his workstation as if he had lost something distractedly.

“Range Rover has been stored in the car park while I was out of the country.  And Q, It’s Alec.  If I’m going to be borrowing your sofa and spending quality time with your cat we should at least be on first name basis.

“Right… well. 006… Alec” The longer Trevelyan hovered in his office the more awkward he began to feel.  “Would it be too much of an inconvenience to ask to make one quick stop on the way?  It’s been a long couple of days and I really need something to eat even if it is takeaway.  Not at flat enough to stock up the pantry except for cat food.”

“Cat food is definitely not my favourite,” Trevelyan chuckled.  “Where do you want to stop Q?”

“There is a great Indian place on the way to the flat.  They’re already closed but if I can still catch someone in the kitchen, I know they’ll make us a takeaway order.  It will be whatever they feel motivated to prepare, but it’s significantly better than toast and eggs.”  

“Whatever you say, Quartermaster.  This is your mission for the night.  I’m only along for the ride.  But maybe a stop at an off license on the way would be good too.”

Q called the restaurant and managed to get them a random takeaway order before he both headed out of his office into the main areas of TSS, Trevelyan trailing behind him again.  Q briefly stopped at one of the work areas where the overnight staff were engrossed in their project.  “Williams, I’m heading out for what little is remaining of the night.  Could you please tell R when she’s comes in tomorrow morn that I won’t be in until later in the day?   I would like a few hours of sleep for once.”  He felt truly awkward standing there with Alec hovering around but it couldn’t be helped.   “Call if the world is ending.  But only after the nuclear warfare has started.”

There was a convenient 24-hour off license on the opposite side of the road to the take away.  "Want anything?" 006 - Alec - asked as they split, Q to collect the food, and Alec the drink.  "My treat.  A thank you for your sofa and your company."  
  
"I might be terrible company" Q reasoned, trying to think of something that was good but reasonably priced.  Yes, he was doing the man a favour, but his flat was hardly the Ritz.  He shrugged.  "I like whisky.  Single malts.  Nothing too peaty."  
  
Trevelyan grinned.  "Also Bond's refreshment of choice.  I think I can find something you'll enjoy.  He's trained me well."  He ran across the empty street towards the yellow glow from the windows.  Q watched him disappear inside and was only roused by a brisk knock on the window behind him.    
  
"Bit of a random selection tonight, sir, but it's late even for you"  Varon, the proprietor of the takeaway grinned at him.  Q returned his smile and paid, handing over a generous tip and waving away the plump man's offer of change.  "New man?" Varon nodded at the Range Rover.  "Fancy car.  Hang on to this one."  
  
Q watched Alec emerge from the off license.  "Just a friend" and he wondered if it was far too early to call the agent that.  Friends had things in common and knew things about each other.  Apart from work, Q couldn't recall a single meaningful conversation with the blond man. He turned to the Indian.  "What do you talk to new friends about?" He hissed urgently.  
  
Varon shrugged.  "Sport?  Is he into football?  Cricket?  Wait... Are you trying to chat him up or just get to know him?"  
  
Q had no time to answer.  He found himself grinning stupidly from one to the other on the street at almost 3am with no words in his head other than "right... Um, should we...?"  
  
Alec chuckled.  "Are you always this eloquent, Q? I do believe we should, before I dive into that delicious smelling bag right here on the street.  Alec" he said, thrusting his hand out for the proprietor to shake.  "Thanks for supper.  I'll just take him along home now."

"Thank you for supper Q. I'd rather not be the one to burn down your flat trying to cook a meal." Alec chuckled.

"Bond always says that's why you end up at his flat, because you've destroyed yours." Q shifted the bag of hot food the the floor off his lap.  

"Do you believe everything you hear Q?"  Alec snorted.

"Turn right at the next street and the it's the last building on the right hand side."  Q waved a hand at his building as they came up the street.  "Car park around back."

Q was struggled to balance his messenger bag and the takeaway when Alec came around to the passenger side of the car carrying the bag from the off license.  "Let me Q.  You get the door. I'll carry the staples of life.  Alcohol and takeaway."  Alec chuckled as he followed the younger man up to the building.  Q punched in the code on his securities and let them inside his flat.  Lights popped on automatically as they moved further into the flat.  

"Amelie love. I'm finally home." He called out heading through the living room and into the kitchen.  "Don't worry. She's pouting because I've been gone.  She'll bless us with her presence in an hour or so."  

Alec he sat the off license bag and the takeaway in the kitchen island and was now wandering through the main area of the flat obviously in agent mode assessing his surroundings.  "You live here? By yourself Q?  Big flat for just one person."

Q shrugged with a small smile. "MI6 vetted.  Have no idea who lived here before me.  Way too many bedrooms for one person but it gives me room for an office here at home." Q grabbed a couple of glasses from a cupboard and cutlery from a drawer. "Plates are in that cupboard behind you, Alec."

Q grabbed up the takeaway bag and headed to a door just off the kitchen area. "Eat in the garden?" He looked at Alec hopefully?  "I need some air.  Been cooped up in TSS for 4 days."

Q flicked a switch by the door and the outside was illuminated by a weak ancient wall light that barely reached beyond a tiny paved area by the door.  Bushes and ivy were untamed dark monsters and there were some scruffy looking pots containing skeletal twigs that might once have been healthy plants.  Weeds pushed through the cracks in the paving and the ground was slippery underfoot with moss.  
  
“Well… It’s not exactly Kew is it?” Trevelyan chuckled.  “I take it you’re not a gardener?”  
  
Q looked around at the wild tangle of shadowy foliage and stringy stems and shrugged.  “Rarely here.  Smells funny.  Don’t venture outside much I just thought it would be nice to not be cooped up…” With a Double O that seemed too big for his flat… And he really did feel like taking in some air after being in the basement of TSS for so long.   Preferably with a drink and a packet of cigarettes and his own company.  
  
He set the take away on a brand new small plastic garden table that sat incongruously at the bottom of the steps just within the pathetic pool of light.  “I thought a patio set might brighten the place up.” He looked at it doubtfully. “Bought it a couple of months back and never actually used it.  I normally just stand at the door… Or sit on the doorstep…”  
  
“Oh well, it’s a  shame to let such delightful surroundings go unappreciated” Trevelyan grinned.  He poured them both a drink – vodka for himself and a good single malt for Q – and then helped Q open a variety of foil cartons.  
  
Q tasted one of the dishes and then carefully spooned a small amount of rice and a couple of king prawns onto a cardboard lid, setting it down on the ground at the edge of the light.  “For Amelie” he explained.  “She loves a good prawn curry.  Might make her forgive me for leaving her so long.”  
  
“So who feeds the moggie when you’re not around?”  Trevelyan scooped up a mouthful of Madras with a piece of naan and chewed, scanning the darkness for movement.  He was fairly ambivalent about cats.  Pets in general, in fact, but company was company, and to his knowledge he’d never met a cat with a taste for curry.  
  
“I have a contraption for dry food.  When it runs out Mrs Nowicki down the street takes her in.  Like most cats, she’ll go to whoever has food.  No bloody loyalty to the one who rescued her from the waste bin.  Ah, there she is…”  Q looked off into the darkness, but Trevelyan couldn’t see a thing.

It wasn’t long before the Tuxedo Moggie stalked across the garden ready to attack the offering from her human.  “Don’t worry.  She’ll really quite loveable.  Just don’t feed her scraps if you ever want any peace and quiet from her.  You’ll become her best friend.”   The words were out of Q’s mouth before he realized it sounded as if they were going to do this again… share a meal together again... at his flat of all places.

“Why haven’t you had them find you another vetted flat Alec?  Or is it just easy annoying Bond?”  Q sat back tearing a piece of Naan up into bites before popping them in his mouth.

“We seem to pass each other coming and going a lot lately.  James doesn’t seem to mind my boxes of shite in his spare room and I try to only leave minimal messes around.  And that way we can rescue each other from alcohol poisoning too.”  He added refilling their glasses again.  “And when you’ve been out on a long term mission, it’s nice to come back to somewhere that at least looks like another human being has been around.”

“Makes sense.   Amelie is not the best conversationalist but at least she appreciates me appearing occasionally.” Q laughed as Amelie wound herself around his ankles and stood up against his leg begging for more Curry.

“Have you always lived in London Q?” Alec pondered the young man in front of him trying to get a read on him.  There was a slight underlying something in his words that made Alec wonder or maybe it was just that he was tired and the alcohol was beginning to do its wonders.

“You know I can’t tell you that Trevelyan… Alec.” Q snorted.  “Remember the Quartermaster doesn’t exist.”

“Well Amelie seems to think so and would like the Quartermaster to treat her to some more Curry.” Alec chuckled.

The two sat out in the cool night air, banter and drinks, for quite a long time until Q attempted to stand and clean up the takeaway boxes. “Don’t think this is such a good idea at the moment.” Alec chuckled at him as he quickly found his seat again.  Between his lack of sleep and too much single malt, the clean would need to wait until he had acquired some sleep.

“Come on Quartermaster.  Time to sleep.” Alec pulled him up from his chair and herded him to the garden door.  “Just point me in the direction of the sofa and off to bed with you. “

“M’sorry.  Tired and single malt.   There...” Q attempted to wave a hand in the direction of set of stairs leading downwards on the other side of the room.  “Extra bedroom.  Don’t need to sleep on sofa.  ‘Night Alec.”  Reaching for the handrail to drag himself upstairs to his bedroom.  “Ignore Amelie.  She roams all night or she may think you are a welcome bed partner.”

The bedroom Alec found himself in was neat and rather plain, but clearly served as an overflow for Q's possessions.  Alec ran a finger along the bookshelf over the bed, checking out the titles.  Half the spines didn't even look to be cracked, while others were so creased he could barely read the authors names.  Bond always claimed you could tell a great deal about a person from their bookshelf, but Alec wasn't so sure.  Certainly this one offered no more clues to the Quartermaster than almost three hours of conversation had.  He pulled one at random - a small hardback volume of 'The Prophet' by Kahlil Gibran.  Somehow he didn't picture Q as being particularly spiritual but he flicked through it briefly, trying to get a feel for the book's owner but Q remained elusive.

Alec stripped to his pants and turned out the light, crawling under the covers.  After ten wakeful minutes he rose, and cracked the door open.  Closed doors were just one of those things that made him uncomfortable even in unfamiliar surroundings.  He listened at the door for a moment but the flat was completely silent.  Q had presumably made it to bed.

The scream had Alec sitting bolt upright and grasping for a gun that was still in TSS. The clock read 8:21am which meant he'd slept for just over two hours.  The room was dim due to the thick blackout curtains Q favoured, and the door was only slightly more open than he'd left it, but the scream came again and had the hairs on Alec's neck prickling.  It came from beneath his bed.

"What the fuck?"  He cautiously leaned out from the mattress and peered beneath the bed but it was pitch black.  "Imagining things" he muttered, pushing off the floor one handed to roll back into bed.  Suddenly a dainty black furred shape rocketed from under the bed, batting a fat round screaming object before her.  Alec cursed up a storm, tumbling out of bed and stumbling to the door to follow the insane cat and it's shrieking prey.  

"Q? Q!"  Alec yelled, trying to keep track of the furball.  "Your bloody cat...  For fucks sake, it's got some kind of animal and it's torturing it!"  The cat had cornered whatever it was in the kitchen and was spitting and hissing, tail puffed up into an impressive brush and ears laid flat.

"Fuck!  Is it a bird?  I fucking hate dealing with birds."  Q wandered into the kitchen, hair sticking up all over, glasses skew, also in just his pants.  His eyes were mere slits and he moved like one of the walking dead.  "Amelie!  Bad pussy cat! Leave the...  Oh it's a frog... Leave the bloody frog alone!"  He scooped the hissing cat unto his arms and headed back in the direction of his bedroom, calling over his shoulder  "if you could just throw it out into the garden I'd be eternally grateful 006.  She'll only try hunting it again otherwise."

"Well, we wouldn't want it said that Alec Trevelyan never protected a damsel in distress or his Quartermaster from vicious wildlife."  He snorted as he scooped up the frog at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. Alec headed out into the light filled garden towards the small overgrown pond that took up the far north corner and gently released the amphibian at the edge.  
  
Heading back inside Alec make it as far as the kitchen counter spying a pack of cigarettes that had been abandoned with the empty vodka bottle from the night rather wee hours of the morning.  

Grabbing the pack he sat in the doorway to the garden and lit one.  It was a shame Q didn't know what to do with his outdoor space he caught himself thinking.  It had potential, could be a lovely spot to relax in, forget the world around them.    
  
"Fuck..." Alec muttered as he rose heading back towards the spare bedroom. 'Them'... Where the bloody hell did that word come from?!

Alec dozed for another hour before he realised his mind was still in the garden, considering the space and light, and dredging up long buried knowledge of plant care from his childhood.  A place he hadn't visited in his memories for years.  Not entirely comfortable.  He rolled over and came face to face with a pair of yellow eyes.  Amelie yawned and stretched then sat, curling her tail around her feet, and meowed.

"What?  No more gifts please.  Frogs stay in the pond."  

Pricking her ears, she stood and put a cautious paw on his chest, sniffing at his unshaven chin and meowing again.  

"You have a human, you dumb cat.  Go bother him" he chuckled, scratching at the petite cat's pointed ears.  She pushed her head into the palm of his hand and emitted a surprisingly loud purr for such a tiny creature.  "I think you should talk to Q before you decide to adopt me.  He might not want a new pet.  I'm not house trained."  He sat up, wincing when the cat started to slide down his chest and dug her claws in.  Scooping her up in one large hand and tickling her under the chin, he wandered out to the kitchen where the garden door stood open.  

Q was slumped at the garden table, inhaling the scent of tea.  He looked Alec up and down, noting he was only in his pants and was cradling his cat.  "Tart" he commented, glaring at Amelie.  "I'll remember that you dropped me for the first good looking bloke to spend the night.  And you..."  frowning at the agent and trying to keep his eyes above the waist "Stop trying to gain favour with my cat.  This is a one night only thing.  One bottle of really good whisky does not entitle you to repeated visits."

"I wouldn't dream of imposing where I wasn't wanted Quartermaster" Alec said seriously, petting the cat who was still purring noisily.  "I'll just go get dressed and be out of your hair.  Thanks for the bed.  And supper."

"006...  Alec..."  Q hated that his cheeks were flushed pink.  He looked up at the agent and offered a half smile.  "If you're ever stuck...  Well, Amelie won't kick you out."  

Alec nodded and smiled, letting the cat flow out of his arms.  "See you at Six."

 


End file.
